Money Maker (Dead Pools)
Money Maker (Dead Pools) (シノギ Shinogi) is the fifth track from the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album, performed by MAD TRIGGER CREW. A lyric video was released on YouTube on May 22, 2019. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: ALI-KICK * Music Video Creator: Pink Janakutemo * Vocals: MAD TRIGGER CREW Lyrics |-|English= ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Yo, we haven't done nothing yet My fellow chicks and dicks from Yokohama You better take the attention away From all the other divisions and bring it to us We're the great presence of Samatoki, Jyuto, and Rio You hear? That's the kind of thing that you can show us, MTC You're too weak for this business That's the yakuza life Don't even dare cryin' If you went against me, dipshit Divin' deeper into Yokohama You can only drown in Yokohama Yokohama is the pool where I have no damn limits Still alive? Get the fuck outta here What, are you surprised? Runnin' away with tail between your legs The illegal business makes me a nice profit At least, try to protect your honor And the honor of your family My name is Samatoki, you dumb fuck! (Idiot...) ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- Our mission is surviving in this city We have to break the law every day Cash rules everything in my hood Don't resist, let Hama swallow you Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... You'll drown in this pool, filled by your hopes and desires MAD TRIGGER CREW will drink it 'till the last drop Survival in Hama Only the strongest ones can take the top Survival in Hama If you get lost in Hama, there'll be no exit We will hunt you down! ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Well then, I have enough authority to take you down Only money and violence mean something here They'll drown in their greed, it can't be helped I'll force you to drink all the poison, so enjoy Are you a coward? Or maybe just an idiot? Forget about justice, you're as good as dead There's no point in calling the police Look around, this city is ruined by corruption Small fry or some big shot, or maybe just a scum The good-for-nothing or literal saint I don't care, I'll wipe out all of you! ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- Our mission is surviving in this city We have to break the law every day Cash rules everything in my hood Don't resist, let Hama swallow you Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Our mission is surviving in this city We have to break the law every day Cash rules everything in my hood Don't resist, let Hama swallow you Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... Hama will swallow you... You'll drown in this pool, filled by your hopes and desires MAD TRIGGER CREW will drink it 'till the last drop Survival in Hama Only the strongest ones can take the top Survival in Hama If you get lost in Hama, there'll be no exit We will hunt you down! |-|Romaji= Yo, we haven't done nothing yet My fellow chicks and dicks from Yokohama You better take the attention away from all the other divisions and bring it to us We the great presence of Samatoki, Jyuto, and Riou You hear? That's a jingi that you can show us M.T.C. kao de kutteru shoubai nanda yo ko chito ra yakuza mon namahankana kimochi de oresama ni kakawatte temee naku na yo? Yokohama de oyoi deru Yokohama de oyogaseru Yokohama ga ore no shinogi o futora seru puuru daro tama harenee nara kiena bibitte ndaro? temee da shippo maite oie ni chokki suru no ga eidan yowami miserya bukkomu nagaku buttoku shino gu mentsu to kazoku wa zettee mamoru ore ga samatoki sama da baarou konomachide iki nuite everyday dodekai shinogi o ageru Cash Rules subete o MY HOOD de korogasu hama ni hamatchimai na hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… nami nami ni sosoga reta yokubou no puuru MAD TRIGGER CREW ga subete nomihosu hama de sabaibu kokora ja dare ga majide yabai ka wa ichimokuryouzen hama de sabaibu hama ni hamareba deguchi wa nai no sa shitsukoku ou ze sate kyou mo kainara shiteyarou ka kenryoku kane to bouryoku ni mamire oboreyou janai ka kenryoku yoku no mama ni tokoton oboreyou janai ka kenryoku omaera tonaraba doku mo sara made nomikomeru-sa mokuteki no tame naraba shudan nante erabanai hikyou? bakaka? seigi to yara de o manma ga kue teru naraba keisatsu iranai wa tokoton midarana machi o mireba ii zako mo kasu mo kuzu mo zen mo aku mo matomete shoppikeba ii konomachide iki nuite everyday dodekai shinogi o ageru Cash Rules subete o MY HOOD de korogasu hama ni hamatchimai na hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamarina hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… konomachide iki nuite everyday dodekai shinogi o ageru Cash Rules subete o MY HOOD de korogasu hama ni hamatchimai na hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… hama ni hamare… naminami ni sosoga reta yokubou no puuru MAD TRIGGER CREW ga subete nomihosu hama de sabaibu kokora ja dare ga majide yabai ka wa ichimokuryouzen hama de sabaibu hama ni hamareba deguchi wa nai no sa shitsukoku ou ze |-|Kanji= Yo, we haven't done nothing yet My fellow chicks and dicks from Yokohama You better take the attention away from all the other divisions and bring it to us We the great presence of 左馬刻, 銃兎 and 理鶯 You hear? That's the 仁義 that you can show us M.T.C. 顔で食ってる商売なんだよこちとらヤ○ザ者 生半可な気持ちで俺様に関わって てめえ泣くなよ? ヨコハマで泳いでる ヨコハマで泳がせる ヨコハマが俺のシノギを太らせるプールだろ 命張れねえなら消えな ビビってんだろ? てめえだ 尻尾巻いてお家に直帰するのが英断 弱み見せりゃブッこむ 長くブッとくシノぐ メンツと家族はぜってえ守る 俺が左馬刻様だ ばぁろう この街で生き抜いて everyday ドデカいシノギをあげる Cash Rules 全てを MY HOOD で転がす ハマにハマっちまいな ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ なみなみに注がれた欲望のプール MAD TRIGGER CREW が全て飲み干す ハマでサバイブ ここらじゃ誰がマジでヤバイかは一目瞭然 ハマでサバイブ ハマにハマれば出口はないのさ しつこく追うぜ さて 今日も飼いならしてやろうか権力 金と暴力にまみれ溺れようじゃないか権力 欲のままにとことん汚れようじゃないか権力 お前らとならば毒も皿まで飲み込めるさ 目的のためならば手段なんて選ばない 卑怯？バカか？ 正義とやらでおまんまが食えてるならば 警察いらないわ とことんみだらな街を見ればいい 雑魚もカスもクズも善も悪も まとめてしょっぴけばいい この街で生き抜いて everyday ドデカいシノギをあげる Cash Rules 全てを MY HOOD で転がす ハマにハマっちまいな ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマりな ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ この街で生き抜いて everyday ドデカいシノギをあげる Cash Rules 全てを MY HOOD で転がす ハマにハマっちまいな ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ ハマにハマれ なみなみに注がれた欲望のプール MAD TRIGGER CREW が全て飲み干す ハマでサバイブ ここらじゃ誰がマジでヤバイかは一目瞭然 ハマでサバイブ ハマにハマれば出口はないのさ しつこく追うぜ Trivia *''Shinogi'' is a way of Yakuza or other illicit groups make their money, typically things like bodyguarding, drug dealing, high rate loans, scams, etc. *The song was sampled from Swimming Pools (Drank) by Kendrick Lamar. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Mad Trigger Crew Category:Music